A Charmed Life
by miyazaki rully bee
Summary: Every time she leapt through time they lost the memories of their precious love. Their granted wishes from the past are the ones punished them. Sometimes it's relieving to know that we'll die one day. .:SasuHina:. ONESHOT


Disclaimer : Kishimoto Masashi

In this world where everyone stand for themselves, I found you.

You know it's me and you when I said us.

A CHARMED LIFE

Sitting at the back seat of the dolphin-blue bus, a young man shut his eyes while playing a tune of cello in his mind where Bach flowed the stream. It was early winter, that morning. But the cold weather and constant rain seemed to forget what 'early' mean. His black wool scarf delivered too little warmth than what he desired. Maybe it was too thin. That thought alone made him lost his concentration and sent Bach away. During his study in music, he often called by his mentor that he was too arrogant and how his fingers were too tense. The expressionless sensei kept on saying 'let it go' sometimes his disappointment showed without words, only his eyes reflected the empty gaze in wonder. He would wait, both of them could stay that way for minutes. It was when his analog clock touched nine and eleven that this handsome musician stood up, took his music book and was about to leave when the old man with pale skin stopped him. His voice was low, calm but strong enough to made him realized what was lost from his touch. He said, "Ambition."

As he opened his eyes, he knew he had it. Ambition. He sure did. There was an aspiration to made it on the top of this world. He wished for recognition from other people of his talent not his family name, or his older brother's reputation. Though, why his mentor screamed the same word every time they started his practice after the sun spread his brilliant lines of gold. It was his unfolded wings, something bind his greatness, and he himself couldn't find the true reason why. Even after he was in his third year, he still struggling to get this 'soul of music' he lack of.

The moving picture outside the window stopped when a sound of an end rang inside the bus. Few passengers got off, several others got on. It was boring to see the same scene every time they reached a bus stop. The different types of people joined the same public transportation where he was the only one that stayed the same all the time. He could remember one girl in school uniform used to come alone. The other days, she would mostly reading her book when she got a place to sit. When the bus was loaded, she would listen to pop songs from one same CD on her yellow Discman. Today, she came with a boy with extra bag of sport shoes. His dark spiky hair was stiff like broom. But they smiled, and she was blushing.

He was annoyed.

"I k-know.." Almost completely out of his mind, his eyes swayed from the picture. Sat beside him was an ever smiling young woman. Her hair was bright nocturne sky whereas the pale moon happily smiling, odd. He didn't care much to see her fair skin tone, her genuine smiles and how she nodded to the person she talked to on her cell phone. There was a faint fragrance of grass and morning dew, but on his mind he could only picture pure winter and snow, the glittering snowflakes falling, red scarf and her. This was nothing he ever thought would have. It was more like a signal of weather report. Only, now he could see himself under the midnight sky, wordless and hoping. He didn't notice how silent warmth singing a new tune inside his head as his dark eyes stared at her eyelashes. They were plain, no extra color from mascara. Her blushing was not made of blossom powder, it was her radiance. And every time her lips curved, the red strawberry was stolen. He was passive, she was stuttering. Her untamed features were like wild orchid on the top of a hill.

"It's not r-reliable, I'm s-sure we can do better than t-them."

Her voice, was wind chime.

And they were disappeared too quickly. Did the time moving on?

~oOo~

The grand piano let small fingers stepped on the white and black of its glory. He was waiting outside the door, listening while the amateur with long midnight hair amazed his mentor. His left thumb was squeezing inside his damp leather shoes. The girl was comfort with sneakers. It was a song she called Secret. Her smile delivered the word to his ears. Her sweetness moved her tiny feet on the piano pedal slow, but these strong melody screamed liberty. As if the big secret spoiled everyone listening them with unfolded stories not anyone knows. They felt special.

"You can come in, Sasuke-kun."

He broke his pride and pushed the door open. The girl was looking straight to the olive green floor. Her weak smile was free, her white eyes made him felt guilty, he wished to forget his idea of protecting her. This girl was a white witch. Her mantra have affected many males and turned them into her slaves. He was unfortunately, one of them.

"This is Hinata." Their mentor sipped his ginger coffee while flipping through her music book. She bowed, said hello with stutter, and placed another nervous smile.

"You wrote this?" She tilted her head, like a canary when watching the falling rain from its golden cage. "S-someone helped me with the writing, sensei."

"Your precious love, eh?"

"Y-yes."

He should have guessed.

"Secret doesn't feel right for the title. What made you write this?"

"That's why I called it Secret."

She didn't stutter. It was weird to witnessed a simple grace bloomed when she had a little confident. It seemed she had many different types of smile and each of them tell story of how she felt. Her mint cream skirt flowing freely like ghost, her light plum blouse looked like an ancient tiara of an empress, her hair that day was tied in a high ponytail with sheer ivory ribbon.

"Play it again tomorrow, and also your new Rouge. I'm curious about it."

There was a faded scents of cake and jam. He almost thought the bakery was next door.

"Y-yes, sensei."

She turned to him then, her eyes were straight and piercing through his defense. He could only watched the movements of her shadows on the floor. Her wary steps invited a soft knock when she reached a classic wooden chair where a small handbag and a light grey walking stick patiently waiting for her.

She was blind.

~oOo~

When the dark room of what he called home hastily took his shaking body in, few Christmas cards laying limply on the floor. The first one he reached was red and a snowman, his mother. The second one was green with golden bells and mistletoe, Sakura. That night Santa Claus must have been visited them too early, it was December 23th and these cards would ended up on the trash just like the previous years. He didn't mind to be the bad boy on Santa's list.

Searching his remote to turned the TV on, Sasuke forgot to turned the light. If the bulb knew how to speak, it might scream how stupid he was. His damp hair and uncomfortable black coat added more loneliness in the dark room. It was how he started to remember again her Rogue. The song was even more slow than Secret. There were some points where he could sense burning flame and cold winter. There was a picture of Hinata and her white eyes under a maple tree, midnight blue of autumn was starry, and she was holding his hands. That's when he thought he was almost insane.

It was a composition of melody, not movie.

The slow picture inside his head was walking further away, her scents was of frozen rose he couldn't forget, the lingering spell she casted on him was now moving his fingers on his black piano. The unfamiliar tune she wrote caressing his ears, sharpened his sense, and the music soul was finally calling out to be rescued.

It was then he saw another scene with her. Somewhere in the town, someone was playing romantic love songs on the radio. The program was playing request daily, he thought it was stupid. Love songs only made for money, there was no heart while making them. He thought it would never affected him. He thought it was wrong listen to the past and crying.

He was there, listening to her love song. She said, "They're broadcasting them to your heart." She was wearing dark skirt and her hair was shorter, and her eyes could easily remember the steps to a library where the door was broken. The books she was looking were out, she smile though and asked him if he would mind to wait. He said it was fine. Outside the library, she gave him her sandwich. They were strawberry sandwich with extra cheese. She loved how the red and white creamy gathered inside the wheat bread. He ate it, and hated it. But he said it was good.

The last tune was ended when a question grew slowly from his heart. "Who's the lucky guy?"

~oOo~

The woman on the headline was smiling, she was proudly standing by her son who held his golden medal from science Olympic. The smile then turned to curl as rain swept away her glorious. Sasuke was never lucky enough with rain. The newspaper was not quite strong to gave him shelter. Just like other days, he went out to get his ten o'clock breakfast. A luxurious coffee shop was the one he could reach that day. The rain forced him to spend more money than before.

The strong theme of Christmas greeted him with children angelic voices from somewhere he couldn't see. Wooden tables and chairs mostly alone. Only several men reading their dry newspaper and having their cappuccino in a fat mug.

A young waitress was waiting for another word after he said coffee. She didn't ask anything else, only staring at him. "Strawberry and cheese sandwich."She nodded and walking away. The only recognizable sound was his sigh. He wasn't quite familiar with his surrounding, it was fun enough to get the free warmth and having his breakfast before meeting her again.

Only he didn't know that she came early to his life that morning.

"Are those bamboo?"

"The flutes?"

"Are they?"

"I think they are."

"Maybe it came from the same bamboo which Kaguya was born."

"Maybe."

"Do we need them?"

"No Hinata, it's perfect, we don't need flute, let alone a bamboo flute."

"Can we named it Thousand Miles?"

"You said Distance."

"But distance could also mean separated time."

"Fine, Thousand Miles. What about the last one you wrote?"

"It's a Secret."

When he turned to see, there was dark hair, damp and dancing with the regular beat on his back, black overcoat and Christmas cards with green bamboo like Chinese new year's card. And it was her, smiling at someone with the name of Uchiha. Someone familiar if only he didn't return her smile.

~oOo~

"It's heartbreaking."

The long haired mentor was almost lost for better words. Sasuke was sure that last night he played it better. It was not his fault that his mentor didn't ask for his ambition took control. In fact, he said 'heartbreaking' and only sigh in defeat. His last name safe him from getting expelled.

"It's your first year I can understand, but that doesn't mean you're free."

"First year?"

"Prepare yourself for next week competition, forget your Christmas dinner."

"Next week?"

"Yes, I've told you before, Christmas competition where most freshmen compete."

"But.." There was a strong modesty hidden beneath his existence in the cold room. Another song was playing inside his head where she was admiring her dress and waving at him when she saw him passing through the audience. It was a theatre, she was the one on the stage and he was sitting alone. The other people breathing under the scarlet ceiling were nothing but shadows. The bright spotlight shone to her feature, her hair was even shorter than the last time they were together. "..Christmas is tomorrow."

~oOo~

There's only one sun in the sky. How many eyes look at the golden ball? It might be an illusion. Maybe there are many suns. Each of us have one.

But then the world would get burnt.

~oOo~

Sasuke was motionless. Rain was gone, not even a drop. She was there, smiling to her cousin while crossing the street. No blind cane, her hair was dry, and long. A shining band on her finger placed a tiny stone. His shadows walking from many directions and laying helplessly. There were thousands of them. The dark asphalt mean nothing compared to his illusion. Replicas of her and him was filling the busy streets. There was the ones with school uniform, the other was a couple with expensive fashion, some others were waiting at the bus stop. All with their faces.

"Are you okay, sir?"

Now one of them was concern about him.

"Where am I?"

"Are you lost?"

"What day is it?"

There was a painful scream. She was thrown faraway. Someone was laying, unmoved. Blood streamed the black, erasing the thousands shadows that carried his last wish. He was remained silent, everything turned black and the last picture he saw was her.

White snow covered the earth. A dark car was the second coffin. She was standing under a black umbrella. Blindfold covered her beautiful eyes. Red roses spread their color on her scarf. There was U. H at the end of the scarlet wool. Initial of her new name. Her smiles faded, just like their memories.

_Forget me, forget us._

_Forget about you, there was no us._

The cemetery deceased their love along with their precious memories. The scenery brought hates to their hearts. He didn't want to know her. He wished there was no her in his life. She couldn't carry on her life without the man she loved. It would be easier to forget if they never met.

~oOo~

"You know the music store?"

"I'm not sure, Sasuke-kun."

"Oh, I see you."

"Where are you?"

"Here, Look at your right, do you see me?"

"Oh."

"Neji's coming?"

"No. He was helping me with the new curtains on my new apartment and Itachi."

"What co-- Hinata watch out!!"

"Huh?"

"Shit!!!"

_Don't let me die.. I don't want to die.. I don't want to be away from her.._

~oOo~

Radio turned off the static. One frequency broadcasting news.

"The victims were Uchiha Sasuke and the drunk driver. Paramedics took them straight to the local hospital. Several witnesses were sure they saw another victim. Identified as a woman. But the body was not found."

~oOo~

She fell asleep, the dark red and pink of dusk bathing her pale skin. Her childish face was worry, something in her dream made her cry. Two empty cups left the tea stains, brownish although her mother called it green tea. Cheese cake and strawberry shortcakes were the ones left untouched. Her grandpa was smoking a cigar wasting his time. His old eyes staring at the crossing white line above the sky. The open window singing a melody of his past. He always said that memories are precious. An old lantern was his best friend when electricity not familiar with the time. He would tell a story about the empire and more about the legendary blind samurai. Old gramophone played the voice of Nat King Cole, grandpa used to hear the songs together with his friends. His calloused hands were tired playing the gorgeous piano. His white hair was glowing like silver strands of ashes. But the sparkles were nice like snowflakes.

"You can come in, Sasuke-kun."

The seven year old girl woke up crying. Her hiccups brought his first smile. Grandpa said the cakes are his gift for being nice to her. Little Sasuke hated cakes, but ate them nonetheless.

"This is my granddaughter, Hinata."

Calmness whispered the new affection, both of them enjoying Nat 'King' Cole and quietly counting the sad sounds of drowning sun.

_L is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one I see. V is very very extraordinary. E is even more than anyone that you adore can. Love is all that I can give to you. Love is more than just a game for two. Two in love can make it. Take my heart but please don't break it. Love was made for me and you._

~oOo~

Grandpa said, The only thing survived from the battle against time is love. Even after you're getting old and started to lose your memories, your heart would recognize the other half.

~oOo~

The uncountable doubts were hidden somewhere he didn't want to know. He pulled her closer. The white bed was not perfect, her warmth was left behind. The summer sun that day was not smiling enough to gave them the fresh orange of afternoon. Distant shouts from the soccer field and the baseball team practicing for the summer sport week singing Fight! and Oh! while running across the round field. Students talking about the next exam before summer break. Seniors were stressful for their upcoming entrance test to the college. But the infirmary was blooming their curiosity of their beating hearts.

When he moved forward, she was almost frozen. They started with tip of their noses. It was like a cute teasing when they smiled. The warm breath of strawberry jam and cheesecake from her home economics on the last period was secured next to her schoolbag. She kept them for him.

When they let the first touch connecting their silent lips, he was sending a certainty of a life time, and a plea of 'don't let go' She was smiling, he was almost smirking. The previous memories of many life times played inside his head. He deepened the kiss, savoring her breaths, blocking any way out, stopping the sadness. His hand comfortably wrapped her waist, they were loosing balance.

Light of shining stars on the midnight blue swaying to their way. He held her tighter. Kissed her eyelid and wished for another life time. He didn't want to return to the past. It was always better when a new story started. Next time, he would never allow her leaving.

Do they really need love to wait at the other end?

"Did you request for the song?"

"It's yesterday once more." she said.

_Please.. let me through.._

~oOo~

A black butterfly carried the last hope. His soul was trapped in the afterlife. Only time intoxicated their destiny with its charm. Shining sun in the white cemetery that day sending the melody of her secret. Rhymes of her words dancing with her foggy breaths.

_Please..let me leap through time.. to see him again.. to fix everything… our mistakes.._

Snowy landscape casted their shadows. Her husband took her inside his warmth. The dark overcoat was burning with empathy, he wished to love her with his wounded heart. Those eyes that blindfolded still reflect her mistake. Her pure sadness dispersed his guilt. All three of them were in the wrong path of destiny.

"It's not your fault, it was an accident."

It was his. It was a loving husband's.

~oOo~

In this world where everyone is forlorn, I saw you.

I can't find the word that trapped inside.

And so you are moving on.

Our granted wishes from the past are the ones punished us.

********oOo********

A/N : I was listening to Core Of Soul, 'Full Moon Prayer' when the picture of their kiss came. I'm not sure if the words were perfect to translated the beautiful kiss. I miss my grandpa and his Chopin. The second paragraph have too many -ion. (Ambition, aspiration, recognition, reputation) Sorry about that.


End file.
